Dalia Odinsdottir meets her elder sister
by Levi's cousin
Summary: Thor returns to Asgard after 3 years of searching for the infinity stones and finds things have changed. Thor, Loki and Dalia find out from Odin that they have a long lost sister named Hela. All rights go to Marvel. I own Dalia. Please read and review. Takes place during Thor 3.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 38

Loki is 36

Dalia is 15

Chapter 1

It has been three years since Thor left Asgard to rejoin the Avengers. Dalia feels even more alone even though she is surrounded by people and her father. She is also wondering what has gotten into her father. They are watching a play about Loki and he also had a golden statue made of her older brother.

"Father, Thor's back." Dalia said as she looks into the crowd of people.

"Oh, shit." Odin whispered. Dalia heard that and asked her father why he swore, but he ignores her.

"Welcome home my son." He said.

"Father, Dalia." Thor said.

"Thor, how could you just leave me here alone?" Dalia asked.

"I'm sorry." Thor apologized.

"But why did you do it Thor? I needed you and you left me?" Dalia asked.

"Can I talk to our father?" Thor asked.

"Fine Thor, but father has been acting strange." Dalia said and she steps aside so they could talk. Both Thor and Odin began talking then she saw her elder brother throw his hammer and then he stood behind their father holding on to him.

"Thor, what are you doing. Let go of our father." Dalia said.

"Why don't you show our sister who you really are before my hammer hits your face." Thor whispers

"Alright I yield." He said changes back into Loki then he ducks before the hammer hits him. Dalia looked on shocked and surprised as well as a little hurt.

"This explains why you were acting strange. She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dalia, please let me explain. Loki said.

"Leave me alone. I am so mad a you." Dalia said. With that, she was about to take off, but, was suddenly stopped and blocked by Loki.

Dalia began hitting her older brother, "Why did you make me believe that you were dead?" She asked.

"Enough. Where is our real father." Thor demanded. Then Loki told Thor where Odin is.

"Let's go then. Dalia's coming with because I still need to explain why I faked my death." Loki said.

"Fine, but I am not talk to you Loki." Dalia said.

The three of them left Asgard with Loki hurt by his sister's words. They stood out in front of a nursing home which is being destroyed.

"Thor, why am I wearing this?" Dalia asked.

"This is what teenage girls wear on Midgard. Thor said.

"It looks kinda weird to me even though I'm wearing this." Dalia said.

"You look nice Dali." Loki said. Instead of answering him, she just nodded. Suddenly magic appeared at Loki's feet.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor asked.

This isn't me." Loki said and he is pulled down a portal .

"Loki!" Dalia cried even though she is mad at her brother she does want him to leave for she still loves and cares about him. After the portal went away, a card was left behind.

"Thor, where is Loki? What are we going to do now?" Dalia asked.

"Let's go to this address. Thor said after picking up the card.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor and Dalia found the house on the card, "I'll knock." She said then she knocks on the door. Without warning both siblings suddenly appeared inside. They looked around then the two siblings heard someone speaking, "Thor, son of Odin and the god of Thunder and this must be Dalia, daughter of Odin and the goddess of Fate." The man said.

"Okay you mortal wizard what have you done with my older brother." Dalia snapped.

"Dalia, we will worry about Loki after we find where our father is." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, but if he has done anything to our brother. I will destroy him." Dalia said.

"Relax. I have done bad nothing to him. He is currently falling in a portal and I will release him once we're done talking. The man said.

"He's doing what?" Dalia asked shocked.

Falling. It's like a time loop. He'll keep falling over and over through the portal until I let him out. Dalia drew her daggers, "You will let my brother out now." She said.

"Okay okay. To make sure he doesn't cause any damage to my home, I will have him in cuffs. The man said.

"Oh, there is no way you are putting my brother is cuffs. If you do you will have me to deal with." Dalia said.

"Dalia, we are guests here." Thor said reminding her to be polite.

"Then make him release our brother." Dalia said.

"Okay. Strange man, whoever you are, please release Loki." Thor said.

"Alright you can handle your brother and sister. I'm Dr. Steven Strange." He said then released Loki. He fall and hit the floor," I have been falling for thirty minutes." Loki said. Dalia ran over and hugged Loki. He was surprised that his little sister is hugging him. Loki hugged back grateful. "You're not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but I am still hurt and upset that you lied to me." Dalia said.

"I really am sorry." Loki said.

"I know you are Loki. Just please don't lie to me." Dalia said. While Loki and Dalia were talk Thor found out from Dr. Strange where Odin is.

"Come on you two. Let's go." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, but where are we going?" Loki asked.

"Norway. That's where our father is waiting for us." Thor said.

"Alright come on Dalia." Loki said and he take his sister' hand.

Loki immediately follows after them going through the portal to Norway. They finally arrived on Norway. The three look around before seeing Odin at the cliffs looking out to sea.

"Father!" Dalia cried and she ran to him. Both Loki and Thor walk up.

"Hello my children." Odin said.

"Father, we are here to bring you home." Thor said.

"Your mother is calling me. Can you hear it" Odin said.

"Loki, lifted your magic." Thor said. Loki shook his head and stays quite for he didn't want to talk.

"It took me a while to break your spell. Your mother would have proud. Come and sit with me we don't have much time." Odin said.

The three siblings sat with their father and Odin began to tell them at she is coming.

"Father, who is coming I don't understand?" Dalia asked confused.

"Hela the goddess of Death. My first born your sister." Odin said.

"What? Both Thor and Dalia asked confused.

"Why haven't we met her father?" She asked. Odin then told his children why they haven't met her.

"It's time for me to go and join your mother. I love you all my children." He and then he disappeared into gold shower of stars.

"Father!" Dalia cried with tears streaming down her face. Loki wraps his arms around his little sister and he looks at his brother, " Thor." He said.

Thor looks at Loki saying that this was your doing with lightning in Thor's one hand.

"Brother." Loki said then a green portal opens up and they see a woman wearing Asgardian clothing.

"So he's gone? Pity I would have like to see that." She said.

"You must be Hela." Thor said.

"I am. Who are you?" Hela asked.

"I am Thor son of Odin." He said.

"Who is she?" Hela asked.

"I am Dalia daughter of Odin." The younger girl said.

"Interesting. So, you've replaced me." Hela said to Dalia.

"What are you talking about? Loki asked.

"I was Odin's first born daughter and now, this little girl dares to replace me?" Hela asked in anger getting her weapons out and ready to fight.

"Stay away her." Thor said and Loki stands in front of Dalia.

"Lay one hand on our little sister Dalia and you'll die." Both brothers warned Hela.

"How dare you threated your queen. You should kneel before me." Hela said.

"Never." Thor then threw his hammer at Hela who caught it mid flight.

It's not possible." Thor said and Loki along with Dalia looked shocked.

"Bring us back!" Loki yelled looking up to the sky and he grabs Dalia's hand.

"No!" Thor yelled and then the Bifrost opens and it pulls the siblings back to Asgard, but what they didn't know is that Hela is following them. Suddenly, Hela catches up and grabs Dalia. Loki looks at his sister and he sees Hela trying to take Dalia away so he stabs at his older sister.

"Let me go." Dalia said and took out one of her daggers cutting Hela's cheek with a swipe. This action infuriate Hela and she pushes her little sister and her other brother out of the Bifrost. Both Dalia and Loki scream then disappear causing Hela to go after Thor to do the same thing. He also fell out of the Bifrost and Hela headed to Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thor crash lands on Sakaar in a garbage dump. He looks around that the strange place, "Where am I?" He asked himself. Then a group of strange looking people surrounded him.

"You want to fight?" Thor asked then thrust out his arm for Mjolnir, but he forgets that Mjolnir is gone.

"Oh great. I forgot." Thor said then tried to fight without his hammer, but they had weapons and Thor didn't.

Thor got overwhelmed and was tangled up in a net when suddenly a ship appeared. A young woman got out of the ship drink something out of a bottle.

"He's mine." The woman said while still drinking.

"But we have him." The leader of the group said.

"Alright." Then she actives the weapons in her ship through the tech in wrists. She then starts firing causing Thor to duck as most of them are killed. He throws the net off and he looks at her.

"Thank you." He said as he stands up. Then she throws a disk at his neck. She presses a button shocking him and falling in and out of consciousness as he's dragged by his cape onto her ship. Once she gets there, she gets him into a chair with his wrists held down tightly. Thor woke to the sound so one talk, but he could see anyone. He starts freaking out and screaming as he's being shown space scenes while in the chair. Suddenly he is surrounded by people and he stops screaming.

"Who are you?" Thor asked the man while still slightly freaked out.

"I am the grandmaster." The man said.

I am the God of Thunder. Thor said breaking free of his restraints and briefly making sparks appear from his fingertips.

"Wow! I didn't hear any thunder, but out fingers was that like sparkles?" The grand master asked. Thor was about to answer, but, was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"Hey cuz, we almost could find you. Were you hiding?" The grandmaster asked. He whimpered scared to answer.

"I pardon you from life." The grand master said.

"Please no." He pleaded and was pardoned from life.

"Oh, my god! Ah the smell." Thor said. Thor looked away disgusted by the smell. Then they went to a club the grandmaster starts dancing while playing an instrument and Thor strains his head looking only to see Loki and Dalia.

"Loki, Dalia!" He called upon his brother and sister. Both they are surprised to see Thor.

"Brother!" Dalia cried and she ran over with Loki following her.

"Thank Norn. We thought you were dead. She said and she gave him a hug.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

I just got here. Where are your chairs. Get me out of this chair please? Thor asked Loki.

"I didn't get a chair and nether did Dalia. The Bifrost drop us here about a week ago." Loki said.

"I just got here today. Get me out of here." Thor said.

"I can't I have gained favor with the Grandmaster and I have to keep Dalia safe." Loki said in a whisper. Thor sighs knowing Loki's right and agrees by nodding his head in understanding.

"Why are we whispering?" The grandmaster asked.

"You know this guy?" The grandmaster asked both Loki and Dalia about Thor.

"No, yes." Loki and Dalia said together. Both siblings look at each other then they look at Thor.

"They are my brother and sister." Thor said.

"Okay is your brother fighter and what about your sister?" The grandmaster asked.

"He's a fighter. I'll say that much. As for my sister, she is a fighter, but I'd prefer that she didn't fight. I don't want any harm to come to her." Loki said.

"All fighters must battle in the games. Topaz said.

"Even me?" Dalia asked.

"Yes, even you." The grandmaster said.

"Dalia, are you sure you want to fight in the games. Your opponent could hurt you?" Loki asked. I think I want to stay with you and watch the games." Dalia said as she looks at Loki.

"Tell you want. How about we let you watch the games and if you like it, you can choose to be in the games. If it's too much to handle, you don't have to be in the games." The grandmaster said.

"Okay." Dalia said.

"Now guards take the Lord of Thunder and get him ready for the games." The grandmaster said. Then guards took Thor away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Loki, the grandmaster isn't going to hurt our brother?" Dalia asked.

"Don't worry Dali, Thor will be fine." Loki said and with that he and Dalia left to go back to their chambers that they are sharing. Once they got back to their chambers, they immediately got dressed then left their chambers to watch the games. They arrived at the grandmaster's box together after sitting down they began to watch match between Thor and his opponent.

"Loki, isn't that the Hulk?" Dalia asked. Loki immediately began getting nervous remembering what happened in New York in Stark Tower and he tries to with Dalia.

"Loki where are we going?" Dalia asked.

"Anywhere, but here." He said still nervous and scared of the Hulk for throwing him around like a rag doll.

"Loki, we can't leave Thor." Dalia said. Suddenly they were both stopped by the grandmaster.

"Where are you two going?" The grandmaster asked. Before either could answer, the grandmaster walked forward making them get back to their seats. Then they saw Thor getting smashed by the Hulk. They both winced and Dalia immediately looked away burying her face into Loki's chest which the grandmaster saw out of the corner of his eye, but he decided not to say anything.

She seems scared and she's a little girl. I won't let her compete in this after her brother's turn." The grandmaster thought. Dalia lets go of Loki and she jumps into the arena to help her elder brother.

"Dalia wait! Loki yelled trying to stop her, but it was to late she was in the arena.

"Dalia stop." Thor said after seeing her. This is too dangerous. You could die or get hurt. Go back to Loki please." He said.

Dalia ignores her elder brother and she walks towards the Hulk.

"Hey big guy, please stop hurting my brother. He's your friend remember." She asked. The Hulk turn towards Dalia and roars charging forward at her after hearing her voice.

"Dalia, run! Thor yelled.

"No. I'm not running." Dalia said and taking out her daggers ready to fight and into her fighting stance.

"Dalia! For the love of the Norns run!" Loki yelled .

"Never!" She yelled and charged forward straight towards the Hulk. Thor ran after his sister, "Okay. That's enough." The grandmaster thought and pressed the button shocking Thor and paralyzing him. The Hulk jumps on him and knocks him out.

"Thor! Dalia cried out and ran to him after the Hulk walked away after getting off Thor. Loki sees that his sister is upset, they are going to have a long talk about not listening and putting herself in danger. He then leaves to get Dalia from the arena. Loki takes her back to their chambers, "You and I are going to have a long talk." He said.

Dalia gulps nervously and goes back to their chambers with her brother still holding her hand. They finally reached their chambers, "I'm sorry." She said with her head down and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know you are, but we still need to talk." Loki said.

"Okay." She said still crying. They sit down on the bed. Then they talked about what happened in the arena.

"Laowki, are you going to punish me?" Dalia asked.

No. You're growing up and admitting your mistakes." Loki said gently wiping away her tears.

"Dalia, sweetie, you know what you did was extremely dangerous. I don't want to lose you. If anything bad happened to you I would never forgive myself." Loki said.

"But I will be with mother and father again." Dalia said.

"Dali, I don't want to lose you. Aside from Hela, you're the only sister I've ever know and love." Loki said

"I love you too Loki." Dalia said and he noticed that his sister was sad.

"Dalia, what's wrong?" Loki asked.

"It was my fault that we lost mother." Dalia said.

"Sister, please stop blaming yourself. She gave up her life so you would live." Loki said. A fresh wave of tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm here." He said rubbing her back gently holding her close.

"Laowki, I want to go home." Dalia said.

"I know sweetie, but there is nothing there for us now." Loki said.

"What are we going to do now?" Dalia asked.

"We are going to stay here. This is our new home now." Loki said.

"What about Thor?" She asked. Loki just stayed quieted for he didn't want to talk about it.

"Loki?" Dalia asked putting her hand on top of his concerned. He looks at his sister and he noticed that she looks worried.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I am worried about you brother." Dalia said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why won't you talk about Thor?" Dalia asked. Before Loki could answer, their door was suddenly opened and one of the grandmaster's guards walked in.

"You two come with me. The grandmaster wants to see you." The guard said.

"Alright come Dalia." Loki said. The two siblings left their room and went with the guard to see the grandmaster. They walked into the Throne room with woman who found Thor here. Dalia sees that the grandmaster looks upset. She raises her hand asking if she may speak.

"Of course young one." The grandmaster said.

"Forgive me for asking, but, can I ask why you're upset?" Dalia asked.

"Your elder brother stole my champion." The grandmaster said.

"Is there anything the three of us can do?" Dalia asked politely.

"Find my champion now!" The grandmaster yelled.

With that, the three quickly left to find his champion.

"What have you done?" Loki asked the other warrior.

"I don't answer to you lackey and as for your sister, I'll give her credit for what happened in the arena. Very impressive but dangerous too." The young woman said.

"Thank you, I couldn't let my brother die." Dalia said.

"It's Loki." He said.

It's Loki and you will answer to the grandmaster." He said after grabbing her arm.

Then she pushes him in the face, "Watch it. Dalia said warning her. You mess with him, you mess with me too." Dalia said.

"Your going to let your little sister fight your battle for you?" She asked.

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me." Loki snapped. He gets his daggers ready to fight the young woman. They began fighting each other and Dalia watches on the sidelines sighing. "Here we go again." She thought.

"You're a Valkyrie." Loki said shocked.

"I thought the Valkyries had all died gruesome deaths." He added.

"Choose your next words carefully." Valkyrie said.

"I'm terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory." He said then put his hand on her forehead making her relive the death of her Valkyrie friends via flashback.

She falls to the ground, "Loki, what did you to her?" Dalia asked. She throw Dalia on her shoulders while dragging Loki by his cape like how she did with Thor while on her way back to her room? When they reach her room she puts Dalia down and then she chains Loki up. Valkyrie then makes her way out to find Thor and Hulk and was followed by Dalia with Loki struggling to go after his little sister. Hours have passed and Dalia still hadn't return with Valkyrie, Thor and the Hulk.

"Where is she?" Loki asked himself worried about his little sister. Suddenly Valkyrie, Thor and Bruce Banner walked in.

"Where's Dalia?" Loki asked worried.

"I am here Loki." Dalia said and she walks out from behind Thor. Loki sighs in relief despite being chained up. Are you ok. He asked.

"I am fine Loki." Dalia said.

"Good." He said and told her to come sit with him.

Before she could Thor throws something at Loki's head.

"Ow." Loki said then gives Thor a look.

"Thor, why did you hurt our brother?" Dalia asked.

"I did it because I wanted to make sure he's real and not an illusion like he does." Thor said.

"Are you alright Loki?" Dalia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on and sit with me." He said.

"Okay Loki." Dalia said and she sits to her older brother.

"I've been worried about you." Loki said.

"I'm not a baby, I am thirteen years old. I can't take care of myself." Dalia said.

"I know that. Still, don't go off like that for hours." Loki said.

"But you left me when I was six year old and then you again when I eight when you tried to take over Midgard." Dalia said. Before Loki could answer, he suddenly heard Thor calling his name.

What is it Thor?" Loki asked.

"You've got the grandmaster's codes? Thor asked.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but what's in it for me?" Loki asked.

"You can choose to stay here or come back to Asgard and help defeat Hela. The choice is your." Thor said. Loki thought for a long moment.

"I'll decide on the way." Loki said.

"Alright let's go." Thor said. Before they left, Loki's chains were removed and both Thor and Dalia followed Loki.

"What have you decided?" Thor asked.

"I am staying here." Loki said.

"Seriously. You don't care about our home that's about to be destroyed by Hela, our sister who we never knew until now existed." Both Thor and Dalia said.

"This place is more my style." Loki said.

"I thought it'd be the three of us again like the old days. I guess not. Look, at the end of the day, we're our own selves. Dalia and I are going back to Asgard. The choice to help is still open." Thor said. Dalia looks at her brothers, "Loki, are you leaving me again?" She asked. Loki looks at his sister and remembers how much pain he put her through and makes up his mind.

"I will come with you." He said, but he is lying to her if turns Thor in and it will set him up nicely. Dalia sees right through him, but, goes along with his plan. She just hopes that no one gets hurts. Thor pats his brother on the back. Then they all walk to where all the ships are and look for one to steal, Loki creates a copy of himself and he walks over the computers and turns on the alarms. Both Thor and Dalia groan as they turn around facing the real Loki.

He sighs, Oh Loki." Thor said.

"Never one for sentiment were you?" He asked.

"Easer to let it burn." Loki said.

"Oh, I agree." Thor said and he presses the button. Loki looks at his back on he sees on one of the disk on him. Then he fell to the ground and he began shaking.

"Loki!" Dalia cried see her older brother began shaking.

"Oh, dear brother, you are becoming predictable. I trust you, you betray me and Dalia. round and round in circles we go. Loki, life is about growth and changes. You just however want to be the same. You will all be the God of mischief, but you could be more. So, Dalia and I are off." Thor said and he runs the device out of his brother reach. Then he takes his sister hand.

"Come on Dalia we have to go." He said.

"Thor, what about our brother? We can leave him like this." Dalia said.

"Don't worry Dalia , Loki will be alright. Now let's go." Thor said and pulls her with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two siblings got onto the ship and flew out leaving Loki paralyzed with the control out of his reach. Dalia felt bad that they had to leave Loki in pain.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asked.

"He will be fine." Thor said.

"Okay. I hope you're right." Dalia said. Then they met Valkyrie and Bruce Banner who were in another ship.

"What's the plan here?" Dalia asked then Bruce showed up on the ship. She looked behind her to see Bruce trying to get on she runs over and helps him.

"Thanks." He said as he's helped aboard.

"You're welcome." Dalia said.

"Okay where are the weapons on this ship?" Thor asked.

"There aren't any." Valkyrie said.

"What do you mean Valkyrie?" Thor asked.

"It's the grandmaster's pleasure vessel. No weapons are on that ship." She said.

"The grandmaster has parties like birthday parties." Valkyrie said

"He's a guy who loves parties basically." Valkyrie added.

"Don't let Dalia touch anything. I'm going to go and help Valkyrie. Thor said then he left the ship.

"Like your brother said, do not touch anything." Banner said then he began to fly the ship.

"Okay just don't let the scary big green guy out okay." Dalia said.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked.

"Because I was the eight year old girl that was with Thor on Midgard and you hurt my Loki." Dalia said. Bruce winced remembering that day. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I always wanted to ask you something, but I was to scared to." Dalia said.

"What do you want to ask me?" Banner asked.

"Why did you hurt my brother went he was in Mr. Stark's tower.

"Because of him controlling me. And whenever I get extremely angry, I turn into the Hulk and start attacking. That's why I'm trying to avoid turning into the Hulk and staying as Banner." He said.

Okay." Dalia said then she noticed that he wasn't flying straight.

"Are you okay Mr. Banner?" She asked.

"I have never flown an alien ship before." Banner said.

"Calm down." Dalia said. Bruce calms down by taking deep breaths.

"Okay how about you let me fly the ship?" She asked.

"What? But you are only fifteen years old. How can you fly this ship? Banner asked.

"I've seen people fly ship before. So, let me fly this thing." Dalia said.

"Alright Dalia just don't bring out the Hulk please." Banner said.

"Okay." She said then took over as the pilot. Then Thor and Valkyrie jumped on to the ship. Both walk over and see Dalia piloting the ship.

"Wait she can fly the ship?" Valkyrie asked.

"I've seen others fly ships before. I know what I am doing." Dalia said.

"Okay name one person you have seen fly." Valkyrie said.

"I have seen my brother Loki who is the best pilot." Dalia said.

"Thor, tell her." Dalia added.

"Valkyrie, my sister speaks the truth." Thor said.

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing." Valkyrie said.

"Will you just back off okay lady and don't distract me from piloting us back to Asgard." Dalia said with a snap in her voice. Valkyrie said nothing she sat down next to Bruce. While Thor sat in the co-pilot seat. He helps Dalia with the directions on how to get back to Asgard.

"Thor, I miss Loki." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be okay. I promise you that. Now, focus on piloting this ship." Thor said. Dalia blinks away her unshed tears. He wraps a strong arm around his still upset little sister.

"Dalia, do you want me to take over flying?" Thor asked. Her lower lip began trembling and tears began streaming down her cheeks, "Yes, big brother, please." Dalia begs

"Alright little sister." Thor said and he began flying the ship. They finally reached Asgard and Valkyrie walks over and she looks at the screen.

"Everyone is in the mountain and she is heading towards them." She said.

"Hela's heading towards our people?" Thor asked her.

"Yes." Valkyrie said.

Oh, no. We must stop her. You won't believe what I did to her face Dalia said to Valkyrie.

"What happened princess? Valkyrie asked.

"I cut her face with one of my daggers." Dalia said, but Valkyrie said nothing to this.

"Let's focus on stopping Hela." Valkyrie said. Thor lands the ship and gets out and Dalia was about to follow her brother, but was stopped but her elder brother.

"Why can't I come?" Dalia asked.

"Dalia, it's to dangerous." Thor said.

"Stay with Bruce and Valkyrie." Thor added.

"Fine, but I don't agree with this brother." Dalia said.

"I know that." Thor said and then jumped out.

"Your Majesty don't die." Valkyrie said.

"I won't and keep my sister safe." Thor said then he took off towards the palace.

"I will keep the princess safe." Valkyrie said.

"Thank you." Thor said then kept running until he got inside the palace. He said on the throne and began to bang Gungnir on the floor. Which caused Hela to stop her attack and Heimdall and the people of went to the Bifrost.

"You survived." Hela said.

"Where's that little brat?" She asked.

"I am glad I didn't bring her with me. Sounds like you want to kill her what she did to you." Thor said.

"So that little brat survived as well. When I kill you, I will find her and kill her too." Hela said.

"That'll never happen." Thor said and began to fight her. Dalia sees that Valkyrie is wearing different clothes.

"Is that your outfit from your Valkyrie days?" Dalia asked amazed.

"Yes, it is." Valkyrie said and she ties down the gun.

"Awesome." Dalia said. Then they saw Heimdall and then people of Asgard are walking down the Bifrost.

"Let's go to where they are." Dalia said as she pointed them out, but Valkyrie and Bruce see a giant wolf blocking there path.

"We have to stop that wolf." Valkyrie said and Bruce began to fly the ship.

Valkyrie began firing at the wolf with the gun as he began running a the people. "This stupid dog won't die." Both girls yelled while Banner piloted the ship.

"Alright I will take care of this." Banner said.

"Dalia, take the wheel." He added as he walked over to both girls. She takes the wheel and she looks at Bruce and Valkyrie.

"What are you talking about?" Valkyrie asked.

"You two will see in a minute." He said then jumped out and landed face first on the Bifrost bridge. The wolf looks at Bruce and he was about to step over him. Then Bruce transformed into the Hulk and he grabs the wolf's tail.

The two began fighting after roaring at each other. Valkyrie and Dalia looked shocked and surprised. Then she lands the ship and she along with Valkyrie left the ship.

Dalia and Valkyrie walk and start fighting Hela's minions, then they heard some speaking, "Your savior is here."

She realizes after hearing his voice and goes over to his side. "Loki!" She cried then she ran towards him.

"You came back." Dalia said.

"Are you okay brother?" She asked.

"I am fine Dali, now everyone on that ship now." Loki said.

With that said, everyone got on board the ship while the others and Dalia kept fighting Hela's minions with Loki and Valkyrie by her side.

Then Thor walks over to his brother and sister, "You're late." He said.

"And you're missing an eye." Loki said. Suddenly, they all hear Hela's voice and face her.

"Ah there you are you little brat." She said.

I am not a brat. How dare you call me that. Just 'cuz you're Father's firstborn doesn't mean anything to me. You totally deserved that cut that's on your cheek. Dalia said and began laughing at Hela.

Hearing this she became angry, "How dare you speak and attack me like that. I am your Queen." Hela snapped.

"Your not my queen or a part of my family. I have two brothers that love me and Loki is my adopted brother and he is more a part of my family than you will ever be." Dalia said. Hearing that, Loki felt touched by Dalia's words and put his hand on her shoulder. She looks up and her older brother and she sees that he is smiling, "Thank you, Dalia. That means a lot to me." Loki said.

"You're welcome Laowki." Dalia said.

"Hey! What am I? Invisible?!" Hela yelled, but no one was listening to her. This causes her to attack her younger sister.

"Dalia, look out!" Both brothers yelled, she was shocked, but she couldn't move. Valkyrie charged forward and blocked the attack with her sword with Dalia behind her and both Hela and Valkyrie began fighting. Loki and Thor ran over to their little sister.

"Are you okay?" Both brothers asked. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

That was so scary. Dalia said as she cried. Loki wraps his arms around his baby sister, but lightning began to crackle off his body. Loki knew that his brother was angry.

"Brother, stay with Dalia Valkyrie and I will handle Hela." Thor said and he ran off to join Valkyrie.

"I'm here Dalia." Loki said holding her close.

"Loki, I'm sorry I didn't mean to freeze." Dalia cries.

"That happens sometimes even in battle." Loki said.

"But that has never happened to you or Thor before." Dalia said.

"That's because we've been ready. Hela attacked you so fast that you didn't see her coming until Valkyrie blocked her attack with her sword." Loki said.

"Loki, what are we going to do?" Dalia asked.

"I'm not done with that brat." Hela said as she walked forward to both Dalia and Loki. They both see Thor and Valkyrie laying on the rainbow bridge.

"Thor!" Dalia cried.

"Stay away from them! Thor yelled at Hela as he stood up.

"Loki, take Dalia and run!" He yelled. Before Loki could take Dalia and run, Hela had charged forward and hit Loki backwards sharply with her hand sending him away then grabbed Dalia by her arm tightly.

"Loki!" Dalia screams and she struggles to get away from Hela.

"Let her go! Both Thor and Loki yell and charge forward.

"Stay back or this brat dies." Hela threatens as she hold her sword to her younger sister's neck. Seeing this magic and lighting began crackling off their bodies. Valkyrie walks over to the two brothers.

"Hulk, smash mean antler lady. He said running towards Hela who is still holding Dalia hostage.

"Hulk, you fool stop. For once in your life don't smash!" Thor shouted.

"Mean antler lady holding your little sister hostage." Hulk whined at Thor about Hela holding Dalia hostage.

"I know, but we have to be very careful." Loki said. Hulk looked back seeing Dalia scared and started worrying for Dalia.

"Brothers, please help me." Dalia begged.

"Shut up." Hela snapped and pressed her sword closer to Dalia's neck.

"Leave her alone." Loki said.

"That's it." Dalia thought and she secretly tried conjured one of her weapons without Hela and anyone else except Dalia noticing, but she couldn't do it. For she was to scared. Suddenly, Dalia heard Loki's voice in her head, "Focus Dali, you can do it." He said.

"But Laowki, I can't do it brother." Dalia this inside Loki's head.

"You can. I believe in you. You did it once, you can do it again." Loki said.

"I will brother." Dalia said.

At that, Loki then left her mind and with courage and strength, Dalia secretly conjured one of her daggers and stabbed Hela in the stomach blade first causing her to release Dalia who then ran over to her brothers, Valkyrie and Hulk. Loki wraps his arms around his trembling sister.

"Are you ok Dali." He asked holding her tightly and close.

"Laowki, I was so scared." Dalia said.

"It's over now. I'm here." Loki said then heard Thor call his name.

"What is it brother?" Loki asked.

"I need you to go and get Surtur's crown from the vault to start Ragnarok. Take Dalia with you. It's the only way to stop Hela." Thor said.

"Bold move brother." Loki said.

"Come on Dalia, let's go." Loki said and the two siblings then left to the vault to activate Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame.

"Okay Loki." Dalia said and she follows her older brother. The two enter the Vault and after grabbing Surtur's crown, Loki stops where the tesseract is and quickly grabs it joining his sister whose already waiting for him where the Eternal Flame is.

"By the Eternal Flame you are reborn." Loki said.

"Let's get out of here." Dalia said.

"Alright." Loki said and they left. They left and went back to the statesman ship. Then they all watched Surtur destroy Asgard.

Thor was in his room drinking when suddenly both Loki and Dalia appeared as Thor looked in the mirror at his eye patch.

"Thor, your eye." Dalia said.

"Hela did that, didn't she?" Dalia asked.

"I am sorry Thor." Dalia said.

"It's ok. If you were both here, I might even give you two hugs." Thor said and he throws the stopper at them, but Loki catches it and Dalia runs to her elder brother.

Thor accepts the hug from Dalia and both Loki and Dalia tell Thor that they're there and both give a soft small smile to Thor. Then the three siblings looked out the window and they saw a giant ship. Loki's face showed horror and he began trembling. Both Thor and Dalia look at their brother.


End file.
